


[Podfic] Not the Man I Thought I Was

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Arthur's been stuck in limbo – but no one is asking him about it. That sounds like a challenge to Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not the Man I Thought I Was

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not the man I thought I was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431013) by [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow). 



> Download Podfic (Mediafire) [Not the Man I Thought I was](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fo33vozbxz5c521/Not_the_Man_I_Thought_I_Was.mp3)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/4049jn3ghzasiao/Not_the_Man_I_Thought_I_was_cover_zps3gr1xzrk.jpg)

Title: Not the Man I Thought I Was  
Author: [immoral crow](http://immoral-crow.tumblr.com/)  
Reader: [kansouame](http://kansouame.tumblr.com/)  
Podfic cover art : [kansouame](http://kansouame.tumblr.com/)  
Fandom: Inception  
Rating: Explicit  
Pairing: Arthur x Eames  
18m:05s  
Author's Summary: Everyone knows Arthur's been stuck in limbo – but no one is asking him about it. That sounds like a challenge to Eames.  
Text version: [Not the Man I Thought I Was](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7431013)  
Download [Not the Man I Thought I was](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fo33vozbxz5c521/Not_the_Man_I_Thought_I_Was.mp3)


End file.
